


Fuck, Marry, Kill.

by FxckitsNicola



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Threesome, based off of Seth’s Reddit Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckitsNicola/pseuds/FxckitsNicola
Summary: “If you were to play marry, shag, kill with your fellow Shield brethren of Roman, Dean and Kurt Angle, who would go where?”Seth stopped, since when was Kurt part of the shield?? He shook it off when he remembered the TLC match. He hasn’t slept properly in over 48 hours. Before he can think of skipping the message, his fingers are already typing.





	Fuck, Marry, Kill.

**Author's Note:**

> So, i just couldnt help myself after i read that Seth would marry Roman and Fuck Dean, r.i.p me. 
> 
> But nah, im actually quite proud of this? Ive been in bit of a writers block and have so many notes with uncomplete stories, that im not 100% with. 
> 
> Only my best for you lovelies.

Seth was scrolling through the countless questions he was getting from the fans through reddit. He had to admit some of them where really intriguing, different from the same old questions he had been used to answering.

 

He smiled as someone asked about his coffee shop, it was one of his adventures he was scared in case it failed, but it was proudly flourishing in the small town of davenport, right beside his wrestling school.

He was caught off guard by one of the questions, it was something out of the ordinary.

__  
**“If you were to play marry, shag, kill with your fellow Shield brethren of Roman, Dean and Kurt Angle, who would go where?”**  


Seth stopped, since when was kurt part of the shield?? He shook it off when he remembered the TLC match. He hasn’t slept properly in over 48 hours. Before he can think of skipping the message, his fingers are already typing.

**  
**_“God that's tough. That's wild. I don't want to kill anybody. But if I had to kill someone, it would have to be Kurt. I hate to say it, but I'd have to.”_  


He shrugs it off, Kurt would understand. Process of elimanation and all. He thinks for a moment before he continues to type.

__  
**“And I'd marry Roman because he knows what it's like to be husband, caretaker of a home.”**  


A small smile graces his face, _yeah_. Roman would make a perfect husband to anyone, the way he’s always looking out for people, always making sure everything is in its place before doing anything else. The way he’d always shout words of encouragement towards Seth when he was in the ring and struggling. The way he’d always be so protective of what he claimed as his, and throw himself in front of them to protect them. He can’t count the number of times Roman has done this for him and Dean or held Dean back from going crazy. Yeah, Roman would be a good husband.

_**“And Ambrose, when you get to shagging, he's the wild one, so at least I know I'd have a good story.”** _

He tries to fight back the blush when he thinks of Dean being wild in bed. He’s heard enough of Deans stories to know that they don’t call him titty master for no reason. God, he’s _heard_ the screams coming from Deans room on more than one occasion. His thoughts trail to imagining how good Dean must be at eating out, or how it would look with Deans mouth around his cock.

His mind then betrays him as he imagines Roman barking orders at Dean to be more careful.

He shakes his head and hits send before he can think anything of it, it’s just a simple F/M/K answer, the simplest he could come up with. He could’ve just scrolled past it but shrugs, nothing he can do now.

He keeps scrolling and answers a couple of questions before his phone alarm goes off, signalling that it’s time to end the Q&A. He logs off of Reddit and locks his phone before placing it on the nightstand. 

He’s glad this is just an Q&A he could do whilst lying in his hotel room at the end of the day. Worn out from all the media, not having to worry about the way he looks right now.

He lies down on bed and absentmindedly rubs trails his fingers against his half hard cock, not quite calm after his thoughts had trailed to his former team mates.

He’s tried to hide his “crush” as Bayley would call it from his former team mates, he knows it’s just because of how much time they’ve spent together over the past couple of years.

He just can’t help it, _anyone_ would be crazy if they never found either of the two men attractive.

The way that Roman can walk into a room and everyone’s eyes would fall on him. The way his voice would always have people listening and doing what he says. The man just screams authority. But he’s also so god damn protective and loving, especially towards Seth.

People would often joke before about how much Roman babies him, but he knows that it’s just the way Roman likes to look out from him, it’s his way of being protective and _god_ _damn_ _it_ , he would milk it every chance he got.

He wondered if Roman would be the same way in the bedroom, he couldn’t help it.

Then he thought of Dean and he felt his cock throb against his hand? Since when did he stop trailing his fingers against it?

He imagines Dean would be non stop, a constant. Something that couldn’t be controlled when he was let loose.

He knows he’d have bruises for days with the way Deans hands would grab him everywhe-

He’s brought out of his thoughts by a thumping knock on his door. He tries to ignore it, he’s in too much of a bliss to even care.

That’s when he he’s three loud knocks, broken by five seconds intervals.

_Fuck,fuck, fuck._

He instantly stops what he’s doing, he could just ignore it. _No_. He couldn’t.

He instantly jumps off of the bed and runs to his suitcase, all he finds is skinny jeans. He contemplates but knows he would take too long. He grabs the first pair of sweatpants he can find and a baggy t-shirt hoping that it’ll hide his problem.

The knocks come again and Seth mentally curses himself. He’s in so much trouble. He runs towards the door and looks at the mirror near the door quickly, his face is flushed, hairs sticking out everywhere and you can see the outline of his cock through the sweats and tee. _No_ _luck now._

As soon as he opens the door he’s met by Romans annoyed glare staring at him. He instantly feels guilty. He’s never made Roman knock twice. He instantly looks up at Roman with big doe eyes,”Sorry, Ro-man.” He always breaks up Romans name when he feels quilty or sad.

Seth shuts the door instantly, and turns around and watches as Roman just walks straight through the hotel room before he sits on the couch, he finally looks at Seth. His face isn’t giving away why he’s here and Seth feels his eyes staring at him, looking him up and down. And _fuck_ , he feels his cock throbbing in his pants. This is why he hates letting his mind wonder. He instantly stares at the ground, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Roman clears his throat and Seth’s head instantly snaps up, Roman has his arms open and Seth lets out a sigh of relief. _Roman isn’t mad at him._ He quickly walks over to the sofa and callapses into Romans arms,his safe place.

Roman instantly holds him closer, “I’m not mad at you,okay? Just worried is all Seth, you know how much I care about you.”

Seth instantly feels a wave of confort rush through him. He’s brought out of his thoughts by Roman nudging him,”Hey, earth to Seth?” Seth snaps out of it,”Huh?”

Roman laughs, “I managed to catch the reddit forum, seems like they had some good questions.”

Seth instantly sits up and tries to hide the fear, if Roman or Dean seen what he’d said about him, _oh god_. He’d never live it down.

Roman was suddenly towering over him,”gosh Seth, you have no idea how beautiful you are.”

Oh god, please let this be anything but a dream.He goes to thank Roman but before he can the Samoan is kissing him, soft and gentle and Seth thinks his brain has short circuited.

He feels Roman pulling away, but Seth instantly stops him by wrapping his arms around Romans neck and kissing him with all the passion in his body.

Roman groans and _oh_ _god_ , Seth’s hips jerk up in response. He’s so god damn hard and it feels so god damn good, he moans out as he can’t help but to rub his dick against Romans thick thigh one last time.

Roman stops Seth’s movement by placing both hands on Seth’s hips instantly stopping his movement, not tight enough to leave bruises but enough to know that even if he wanted to, Seth couldn’t move them.

Seth’s slipping into subspace and Roman sees its happening quicker than he’s ever seen before, admittedly he’s only had a few subs in his time, he knows all the signs. “Seth? _Baby_ , hey. Look at me.” He sees Seth’s about to protest so he pulls away, he sees the look of hurt instantly replacing Seth’s once lust filled face.

Roman instantly pulls Seth onto his lap, “Baby, I want you, _so badly_.” He places a hand on Seth’s cheek lovingly. Seth’s eyes meet him in confusion. “But we need to talk through things first,okay? Set some rules.”

Seth nods,”okay..” Roman thinks before gently asking. “Have you ever been in subspace before? It’s okay if you haven’t babe.”

Seth isntantly feels embarrassed, he knows what subspace is. But he’s never been the one in it, he’s normally the Dom. He lets out a shaky breath, knows it’s better being honest.

“I- I, _no_. But, I know what it is Ro..” Roman can read the slight confusion on Seth’s face along with humiliation. He speaks gently, making sure not to cross any boundaries,”Do you wanna try it, babe?” Seth nods his head excitedly, there’s nothing more he wants. “But I need to know, is there anything you’re not into?”

Seth instantly speaks up,”Humiliation, like being _degraded_ , _i_ -“ Roman can sense the fear in his voice,”Hey, it’s okay. I don’t like it either, it’s about being honest with each other, _okay_?” Seth nods again and takes a deep breath and almost whispers,”I’m okay with being called a brat though and being spanked.”

Roman smiles and kisses him softly, proud that he’s able to talk about this and decides to ask about Seth’s preferred choice of safe words,”you wanna do the colour system to begin with? You know what that is, don’t you?” Seth nods, but he knows he’s looking for an answer,”Green is okay, yellow is check in and red is straight up stop.” Roman nods in approvement. “Okay, I still want a safe word though, do you have one in mind?”

Seth is about to reply before he’s cut off by the same three knocks as earlier and he slightly jumps in Romans arms. “It’s just Dean.. he seen the question too, I sent him away earlier. Thought two would be too much to handle.” Seth’s mind is racing, he lets out a shaky breath,”is he mad?” Roman instantly places his hands back on Seth’s cheeks, smiling knowing that it calms Seth.

“Far from it, but it’s up to you babe. I’ll let him in if you want him to be a part of this, or I’ll send him away.”

Seth gives Roman a sly smirk, and Roman heart is bursting with so much joy. “I take that as a yes? But you know you need to use your words.”

He watches as Seth rolls his eyes, before speaking. “ _Of_ _course_ it’s a yes.” Roman sends him a warning look. “Watch your mouth, you’re not a brat.” He sees Seth’s cheeks instantly flush.

He walks over to the door and unlocks it, seeing Dean bouncing on his feet. Roman smirks, these two were gonna be the death of him tonight.

Dean instantly stops as soon as he sees Roman smirking at him. “Is he okay?” Roman can sense Deans nerves and chuckles. “More than. Come in.”

He sees the way Deans eyes light up with his michivious smirk. “Fuck.” Dean almost knocks Roman over with how fast he’s running into the room.

Roman shuts the door and makes sure he locks the door completely, Dean is standing in front of Seth and they’re both just staring at each other, god does he really need to do everything.

He walks over to them and sits down on the couch and Seth almost instantly makes his way back to sitting on Romans lap. Romans not complaining one bit though, he loves being needed.

He wraps his arms around Seth’s waist and looks up to Dean who’s staring in amazement. “Sit down Dean, before you collapse, we’re talking stuff through and you need to catch up.”

Dean does as he’s told and just stares at them before speaking, “what have I missed?”

Romans hands find their way under Seth’s shirt and he starts to draw patterns on Seth’s abs. “He’s aware of the colour system, no degrading what so ever. he’s okay with being a brat and being punished. he’s never been in subspace he’s aware of it though, but he almost instantly tipped over the edge just from us making out.”

Deans stares at Seth in amazement,”Fuck man, you’re unreal.”

Seth blushes, he’s not used to all of this praise.

Roman smiles,”All we need is a safe word, right babe?”

Seth turns around in Romans lap and faces him,”I’ve got one, but don’t make fun of it.”

Roman brings his hands up to Seth’s cheeks again and kisses him,” _Never_.” He looks over at Dean waiting for his response.

Dean scoots closer and places one hand on Seth’s back causing Seth to look at him,”I’d _never_ make fun of yah. You know that princess.”

Seth used to hate Dean calling him that nick name, but now he loves it. “Okay... I want it to be Shield.. y’know. Like, we’ve always been each other’s safe place and it just fits..”

Roman kisses him,”Good. I like it.” Dean is beaming,”You’re too good to us princess.”

Seth looks at Dean in need and then at Roman as if asking for premision. Roman nods his head and before he knows it Seth is on top of Dean.

Deans lips finds Seth’s in an instant and fuck, it feels so good.

Roman watches as Deans hands start trailing all over Seth’s body. Grabbing anywhere he can almost as he’s trying to ground himself.

He sees Seth grinding against Dean, trying to get some form of friction and it’s such a beautiful sight. Roman leaves them for a while, the way that Seth is moaning is causing him to slip into his dom side instantaneously. Dean isn’t helping with the curses he’s letting out.

Roman reaches out and grabs one of Deans hands stoping his movement. Causing Seth to whine and pull away,” **Strip. Now**.”

Seth swears he’s going to pass out with how rough Romans voice is. He pouts at Roman,” _but I was having fun_.” Seth sees the way Roman looks at him sternly. “What did I say before? _You’re not a brat._ If you wanna act like one, you’re gonna get punished for it.” Seth’s eyes widen and his mouth goes dry, he debates for a while, fuck yes. He wants to be punished. That’s why he ignores Romans order and goes back to trying to kiss Dean.

Before he gets a chance to, Roman has lifted him off of Dean.

Seth’s placed on the floor beside the bed, and Roman is looking at him with an intense stare.

Dean makes his way over and smirks at Roman,”Brattier than ever.”

Seth wants to retaliate, to defend himself but is stopped by Romans voice. “And brats get _punished_.” Roman’s staring at him again before he speaks,”Strip him, Dean.”

Dean is on Seth within an instant, kissing Seth before his hands grab his t-shirt and pulls it off. He kisses at Seth’s neck and starts to gently bite and suck at the skin. Seth’s grabbing onto Deans shoulders and biting his lip trying not to moan. Dean pulls away and stares at the mark he’s left on Seth’s neck. “Make up is gonna love that.”

Seth whines, just what he needs before Wrestlemania.

Dean starts to kiss his way down Seth’s body, he hears the way Seth’s breath stops when he brushes pass one of his nipples and he adds that to the list of things he’s gonna do to Seth later.

He gets to the waistband of Seth’s sweatpants and kisses his hip before he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Seth’s boxers and pulls them both down in one swiss move.

As soon as Seth’s erection is free, he loses his composure and moans. He hopes Dean is kind enough to give him some form of relief.

Dean stands up and takes off his shirt, throwing it in the pile with Seth’s clothes, leaving him in just his jeans. He sits down beside Roman on the bed and smirks. “You doing okay, princess?”

God, if Seth wasn’t so turned on right now, he’d punch Dean. “ **Fuck. You.** ”

Roman stands up, removing his own shirt and shorts and stands in front of Seth. Seth instantly feels small,looking up at Romans annoyed expression. “ _Seth_.” He slowly walks behind Seth and places both hands on Seth’s shoulders. “You’re gonna lie over Deans legs, you’re being a brat and brats get punished.”

Roman guides Seth and lays him down gently across Dean and the bed. Dean grabs Seth’s hand, giving him something to hold onto as an anchor. “ _Y’know princess,_ this could’ve been avoided.”

Before Seth can reply he feels a hand coming down across his ass cheek and he yelps, he then feels it massaging where was just hit, he hears Romans deep voice break him out of his high,”Colour?” Seth looks at Romans worried expression with a dopey grin,”Green.” Roman smiles at him,”god, you are perfect.”

Romans hand comes down slightly harder this time, Seth is starting to tip into what he presumes is subspace, “two.” Romans hand comes down again quicker this time. “Three.” Dean gives him praises of encouragement,”You’re doing so good, so good.”

Seth makes it to ten before Roman stops, Deans rubbing soothing circles on his back and is still holding his hands.

Seth’s dick is harder than ever, Roman picks Seth up off of Dean and lies on the bed behind, pulling Seth on top of him. “You done so good,babe” Roman’s rubbing soothing patterns on his back. “You ready for Dean to eat you out,babe?”

Seth nods against Romans chest before he rolls off of Roman and lies on the bed,”please, Dean.”

Dean instantly crawls onto the bed and hooks Seth’s legs up against his shoulders, gripping onto his thighs. He teasingly licks Seth’s hole and Seth’s whole body jolts as he lets out a moan. Romans right there, grounding Seth.

It encourages Dean, he knows exactly what he’s doing. He goes to town on Seth’s ass, licking, kissing and sucking, he begins to trail one hand across Seths body touching wherever he could reach.

Seth’s a mess, he’s got Roman beside him, holding him down as Deans eating his ass like there’s no tomorrow as his hand wonders his body. “ _Please, please”_  All he can feel is too much, but not enough. 

Dean goes even faster, and decides to prod his tongue against Seths hole. He hears Roma talking to Seth,”You want Dean,huh? Want him to fuck you?” Seth moans again and pants out,”Yes, ne-need him.”

Dean waits though, for Roman to tell him to stop. “Dean, you heard him.” Dean is instantly off of Seth and on his knees, he grabs the lube he bought earlier out of his pocket and pours it onto his fingers, chucking the bottle to Roman.

He starts to work Seth open, slowly pushing one finger into him. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He slowly moves his finger in and out of Seth.

Seth groans, he’s worked himself open before but he’s never had someone else do it. He starts to squirm before he hears Roman speaking to him,”Just _breath_ , you need to relax.” Seth just focuses on Romans voice talking to him.

Dean manages to work Seth open and he’s desperate to get inside him, he pulls off his jeans, glad he went commando. “Ro, imma need you to distract him a bit.”

Roman kisses Seth and Dean rubs the remainder of the lube onto his dick before he lines up his dick with Seth’s hole. He slowly pushes his head into Seth and he hears Seth’s muffled moans and needs to stop to compose himself. Seeing Seth completely naked and in subspace whilst Roman, a completely Adonis is in his boxers making out with Seth, he’s so close to just nutting right there and then.

“Seth, you feel amazing.” He starts to push into Seth, slowly inch by inch until he’s fully inside of him. “Ro, need to talk to him.” Roman pulls away, he’s in awe seeing Dean inside of Seth is the hottest thing ever.

Seth groans, at the loss of attention,”M’fine,see..” Seth moves his hips causing both him and Dean to moan.

Dean instantly kisses Seth and starts to move inside of him, he’s wanted this for so long. He instantly leans over Seth, one hand pulling his hair whilst the other is gripping at his side.

Dean shudders, as Seth starts to scratch at his back. Dean pulls away from Seth and lets out a string of curse words. “You-wanna-play- dirty?” He ponds against Seth moving ever so slightly with each word until Seth screams out.

Seth’s vision is going starry eyed at the last thrust Dean makes. He feels nothing but pleasure from head to toe. “I’m gonna-“

Before Seth can finish his sentence, Romans mouth is on his cock, bobbing up and down and he can’t take much more.

Dean smirks, seeing the completely look of bliss,”Ro, be prepared.” He feels Roman tap a hand against his thigh. Dean grabs one of Seth’s nipples whilst he’s thrusting directly against Seth’s prostate. His other hand, finding its way back into Seths hair to pull at it.

Seth’s practically screams out and his hips try and arch off of the bed but are stopped because of Roman pinning him down. He wants to warn Roman but he can’t, he’s already cumming in spurts down Romans throat. He feels Roman swallowing around his cock and he wants to cry, because it feels so good.

Deans still fucking Seth through his orgasm and with the way that Seth’s squeezing around him, he can’t take it anymore. He pulls out of Seth and strokes himself until he comes across Seth’s stomach, moaning his name.

Roman gets off of the bed and as soon as he moves, Dean collapses in his spot. He quickly heads to the bathroom, to grab a wash cloth.

Once he returns, Dean is rubbing Seth’s hair, he hears Dean whispering to Seth how much he means to him. He sees Seth is still in a bliss, so just watches them for a moment before he makes his presence known.

He gets onto the bed and starts to wipe Seth’s stomach,”You okay, baby? You still with us?"

Seth breaks his eye contact with Dean and turns to lie back on his back, he looks at Roman in completely bliss. Roman notices that his doe eyes are glazed over with lust and want. He lets out a shaky breath,”ye-yeah Ro, m’ere.”

Roman smiles, and kisses Seth with all the passion in his body. Roman pulls away and looks at Seth with nothing but love. “God, you’re amazing Seth, so perfect.”

Seth wraps his legs against Romans waist, before he mumbles,”want you... _daddy_.”

Roman feels all the blood in his body head straight to his dick, how’d Seth know? He’s brought out of his thoughts by Dean snickering.

He glares at Dean, but Dean just smirks,”You heard him. By the way your bodies trembling, he’s got yah good.”

Roman gives up when Seth tries to sit up, but all he manages to do is lean his head against Romans stomach, Seth practically moans when he speaks. “ _Daddy_...”

Roman protectively holds Seth close to him,”Shh, _I’ve got you_. Just lie back babe.” Roman lays Seth back on the bed and pulls off his boxers.

He hears Dean gasp, he looks at Dean with a completely different expression to one Deans seen before and smirks.

Dean leans forward,” _Fuck Ro_ , if he wasn’t too far gone, I’d beg you to fuck _me_.”

Roman grabs the lube off of the bedside table and starts to coat his cock in it. “Daddy to you Dean, you’re pushing the limits tonight.” Roman’s voice is full of authority and _god fucking damn it_ , Deans just learnt he has a daddy kink. He throws himself face first against the bed and burries his head against the pillows, groaning in annoyance.

Romans completely in daddy mode, he needs to look after his two boys. Teach them whose in charge, how to be responsible and show them love. He looks at Deans perfectly round ass and smacks one of his cheeks _hard_ for the attitude he's giving Roman.

Deans head instantly shoots up and he moans so fucking loud, he feels his dick starting to get hard again. He instantly looks at Roman who has his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, _fuck_ , what is Roman doing to him? He gulps and looks down before making eye contact with Roman,” _Sorry_..”

Roman glares at him,” _Sorry??”_ Dean looks back at him with so much guilt,”Sorry daddy.” Fuck, Dean looks so perfect like this, Roman swears he's in heaven.

Seth broke their moment though by complaining,” _daddy please..._ ”

Roman breaks out of his daze with Dean and slowly lines his dick up with Seth’s hole. Already being stretched by Deans help, but it’s still gonna take him a while to get in.

Seth’s back arches up and he moans out. “So full, _fuckkk_.” Roman grits his teeth. He feels like Seth has a vice like grip against him. He groans out and he keeps sliding in more, he needs to pin Seth down. He places both hands on Seth’s hips, trying to keep him still as he tries to get inside him. “D-Dean, hold his shoulders, **now.** ”

Dean instantly moves at Romans command, coming to sit at Seths head and placing his hands against his shoulders, he sees everything.

He sees Romans dick, slowly entering Seth, the way Romans muscles are tensing in his thighs as he’s trying to keep still. The way both their bodies are glistening with sweat. He can’thelp but to get insanely hard.

Once Romans fully in Seth, he grabs under Seth’s thighs and starts to pound into him with hard deep thrusts. “You like that, don’t you babe? You like feeling daddies cock in you, claiming you.”

Seth instantly responds in between moans, “all yours daddy.” His voice sounds so wrecked and it gives Roman more encouragement. He looks at Dean who’s staring in bewilderment. Roman decides to up the notch for the three of them. He starts pounding into Seth faster,”Babe, would you mind if one night, _daddy fucked Dean_?” He sees Dean gulp as hes speaking, he looks directly at Dean,”Show him how good daddy can be? How daddy can give him so much.”

Seth moans loudly and looks at Dean then Roman,”Please daddy, I wanna see you and Dean..” Roman loses it, he pulls out of Seth and turns him around, so he’s on his knees. Deans looking at him in amazement and he moves forward, grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and kissing him roughly, it takes Dean a moment because of the shock. But he starts kissing Roman back, he can't help but to moan into Romans mouth. He then feels Roman pull his bottom lip between his teeth and _fuck._

Roman pulls away from Dean and he fucking whimpers, Roman smirks at the sound and kisses the top of Deans head. "That's my good boy." Dean is insanely hard again, _fuck_ being the one looked after is so much better than he thought it would be.

He enters back into Seth and watches as Seth’s ass is bouncing as he fucks him. He slaps at Seth’s already red ass, he’s hitting Seth’s prostate with every thrust, he can tell by the way Seth’s in a complete bliss, and the way he's moaning at every little movement. “Not yet babe, wait.”

He’s holding Seth up by one arm, he looks at Dean who’s started touching himself. “ **Hands. Off. Dean.** ”

Dean instantly stops, whining at the loss of contact, “please,daddy, I’m so close.”

Roman thinks for a moment how he can please both his boys at once, he gently rubs Seth’s back,” _Babe_? You wanna suck Dean off?”

Seth moans and lifts his head up and smiles up at Dean,”Uh huh.” Seth lifts himself up a bit and starts sucking Deans cock like his life depended on it.

Dean is shaking, desperate to cum, but is holding it back for Roman. He's grabbing onto Seths biceps with such force he's sure theres gonna be bruises left there.

Roman is so close, with everything going on, he starts thrusting into Seth as fast and as hard as he can,he groans out one last command to Seth and Dean. “Anytime now boys.” Which causes Seth to cum right there and then, untouched for the second time, hitting the bed sheet underneath him, the moans vibrating around Deans cock causes him to grab Seth’s hair and stop moving as he cums down Seth’s throat.

The sight is enough to send Roman over the edge, he burries his hips deep into Seth as his cum is filling him up. He stays there for a moment before he pulls out and grabs the washcloth, he spreads cheeks and watches his cum dripping out of Seths ass. He swears its not something hes gonna get sick of seeing, he gently wipes it away from Seths hole.

On jelly legs, he walks away to the bathroom to dump the wash cloth and heads to the mini fridge grabbing three bottles of water.

He walks over to the bed and situates himself in between Seth and Dean. He hands Dean the water bottle watching as he shakingly opens it but manages to drink by himself.

He holds Seth close,”Babe, I _need_ you to drink. _You’ve done so so good for us._ You think you can do that?” Seth opens his eyes and gets up on shaking as he does so, with Roman supporting him he manages to drink almost half of the water bottle in one go, before lying against Romans chest.

Roman decides to finish the bottle as he knows Seth’s away to pass out. He places it on the bedside table. Hes holding onto Seths now sleeping form. He looks over to Dean who’s staring into space, he instantly wraps an arm around Deam, worried about him. “Hey, you okay Dean? I didn’t push you too far?” Dean blinks out of it and takes another sip of his water bottle and leans into Romans touch. “ _Nah_ , far from it.” He smirks and looks at Roman,”I hope you don’t mind putting up with my ass because you’ve officially ruined sex with any one else for me.” 

Roman laughs,”Only you Dean.” He watches as Dean almost instantly falls asleep on his chest, a tell tale sign that he hasnt slept well for a while. 

He closes his eyes drifting off in completely happiness as his boys are snuggled up to him, fast alseep. Roman has to thank god for that Reddit q&a, there's no where he'd rather be than having both of his boys sleeping in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, hope you enjoyed my first ever written and posted smut. God knows, ive read so much that im half way decent at writing it.
> 
> Tumblr is @reisabrisingr. If its posted anywhere then its not me thats reposted it.


End file.
